Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros.(ニンテンドーオールスター！大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ, Nintendō Ōrusutā! Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu, lit. "Nintendo All Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers") is a game that was released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. The series itself is classified as a fighting game as the player dukes it out with many famous Nintendo characters including Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, and Kirby (among others). History Apparently, the game was first going to be released on the SNES, though was transfered onto the Nintendo 64 for an unknown reason. So far, the game has spawned two sequels - Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. At the beginning of the first game, a person pulls out lifeless dolls out of a toy box onto a table. After he counted down 3 seconds, the Nintendo characters some how came alive and an epic tournament began. Super Smash Bros. is a very unique fighting game. Besides that all the fighters are recognized Nintendo characters, the game engine itself is different from other games. Each match takes place in a stage played in the style of a 2D platformer, but with 3D graphics. Each player has a health meter that increases its percentage as you take more damage. The higher the damage, the further you'll fly when you're attacked. The objective is to knock out oponnents off the stage. Your score will be determined by the number of KOs you do, minus the number of times you are KOed in time mathces. In stock matches, the last one to have lives remainin after everyone else is defeated, wins. To make things more interesting, you can also use items. Some of these are the Pokéball which summons a Pokemon that attacks the enemy or does something to the stage, a Bob-omb that explodes when you throw it, or if it's left on the ground for too long it starts to walk around and if it hits anyone it explodes, Motion Sensor Bombs that explode when a character walks over it, a Heart Container which recovers health, and a Fire Flower which acts as a Flamethrower when you use it. All fighters are controlled exactly the same way, with very simple button combinations to perform their moves. What varies then is what those moves do, and their effect on the battle or character. There are 8 different characters to choose from at the beginning of the game. Here are the 8 characters and their statistics: Characters The characters consists of various title characters from Nintendo's video games, including the likes of Mario, Link, Pikachu and a variety of others. Initially when Hal was developing the game, they didn't implement characters from Nintendo's games, but rather just had standard polygonal characters in a Japanese setting (in fact in the background of one of the stages the Nintendo headquarters in Kyoto could be seen). Eventually they made the move to Nintendo characters and added the previously mentioned ones along with Donkey Kong, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Hal's own Kirby and Ness, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff, whose inclusion can be traced back to its popularity in Japan. All of the characters have their own unique special abilities that are usually based on their attacks from the video games. For example, Mario's Fireball originated from Super Mario Bros., Yoshi's Egg Throw from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Pikachu's various electrical attacks from the multiple Pokémon video games. Accompanying these characters are stages and items that are based on themes from Nintendo's video games. Initially King Dedede, Princess Peach, Bowser, Mewtwo, Meowth and Pit were planned to be included according to the game's director, but for various reasons were taken out. Stages *Princess Peach's Castle - Mario and Luigi's Stage. A Bumper flies across the midle of the playing field causing 1% damage to all who get hit *Kongo Jungle - A short field which is home to DK. A barrel at the bottom of the screen aids characters from faling to their certain death. But Watch out, because the barrel could point the wrong way!!!! *Hyrule Castle - A large Stage that features many platforms and a tornado appears once in a while. Link's Home stage. *Yoshi's Story - A large place with many platforms and clouds that hold the player up befor falling. Yoshi's home stage. *Dream Land - Kirby's Homestage. It is really big and its Jigglypuff's best tage because she has a betetr chance of recovering. *Planet Zebes - Samus's homestage. Acid rises from the bottom and damges everyone who makes contact with it. Acid causes 16% and lots of knockback. *Sector Z - A large stage, the largest of them all in fact. Watch out for Arwings that shoot players. Fox stage is here. *Safrron City - A Fairly Big Pokémon stage. Sometimes Pokémon appear and attacks someone. Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's Home stage. *Mushroom Kingdom - Could be considered Luigi's stage. In the 3 pipes you can go down, you appear in a differnt location. Pirantha Plants come up from the pipes and attack people. Lastly, a POW block appears and whoever hits it knocks the other players,who are on the ground, up into the air. *Other Stages - Metal Mario's Residence, Battlefield (the fight with the Fighting Polygon Team), Master Hand's Residence (considered to be the original Final Destination). These 3 and more can be unlocked by using action replay or downloading the rom on your computer. External Links * SmashWiki Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Nintendo 64 games Category: Super Smash Bros. games Category: 1999 video games